The Internet contains a very large quantity of information. Much of this information may be untrustworthy. That is, a consumer of this information cannot easily discern what information found via the Internet is trustworthy. It can take the average consumer a tremendous amount of time to sort through Internet sites to determine whether the information that the user is viewing is contradicted by other information elsewhere on the internet, or, if it is contradicted, which of the viewpoints to believe. The consumer may therefore never determine whether the information that he is viewing is trustworthy. For example, a disreputable source (i.e., a supermarket type tabloid or a humor paper) may be publishing questionable information that appears trustworthy. In another example, a blogger may publish false information on a particular subject that may appear factual. In another example, the source may be reputable (i.e., a mainstream type newspaper), but inadvertently publish incorrect information based on a disreputable or unverified source. In another example, there may be a genuine disagreement over the facts, with different sources taking different positions in the dispute. As a result, consumers tend to become skeptical of information they read online.
Consumers also differ enormously on what sources they consider reputable, reliable, unbiased, or trustworthy. For example, some consumers believe that one news outlet (e.g., a conservative leaning news outlet) publishes trustworthy information while a second new outlet (e.g., a liberal leaning news outlet) publishes untrustworthy information. Other consumers may hold an opposing view of the same news outlets. Therefore, a one-size-fits-all solution that attempts to categorize information as true or false for all users will inevitably appeal to only a limited audience.